Little Too Late
by InsaneChickOfWriting
Summary: Prompts, drabbles, and oneshots. Multiple pairings. I am taking requests.
1. Little Too Late

Sometimes, when you're looking so hard to find something, you end up missing what's right in front of you. I guess that's what happened with him. He looked and worked so hard he didn't notice what was right in front of his face. Another thing people say is you never know what you have until you lose it. I guess that applies to him as well. For me, I knew what I had, what was in front of me. I knew he was the criminal, but I couldn't help but fall for him. I knew he was going to kill me, and he did. But as I look down from my position in the clouds, I realize he didn't. He was sobbing, horrified at the fact he killed the one he loved. I smiled bitterly, thinking it was a little too late, but I felt the same way. I shook my head and walked off, going to get some strawberry cake. Those three boys will hurt him. Defeat him. And I really didn't want to watch him die, but I'd be waiting for him with open arms when he did.

* * *

**A/N: Reposting because for one, I did finish Death Note a while back, and because I've noticed some typos I wanted to edit out. Also, I realize that this didn't happen in the manga, but in the ending for the anime it shows L on a staircase with Light. So I took it from that.**


	2. Eyes

L watched with slight disturbance as his younger male look-alike crammed jam into his mouth. The people around them winced at him, feeling disgusted by the criminal in their midst. L almost laugh at the look on his suspects face, it was on of dheer amazement and horror. After all, Light was Kira and B was a criminal; they would naturally clash.

"Backup-"

"B...B is before L...and M and N. Yet you still chose them? And poor A. Poor suicidal A. Just remember L, I'm no longer your backup. B stands for much different things now. Like blood." His demented smirk sent worried looks between the NPA members; L could tell they were questioning his judgement.

"Right...Well I assume you know why you're here?" At the confirming nod, L continued. "Then tell me B, do you see the numbers above everyone's head?" He almost nodded but stoped short as he looked at the brunette teen. B circled him like a hawk and then slumped his way over to L, whispering to him.

"There's no numbers. He is Kira?" L just gave him a look and B looked back to Light, this time with a look of curiousity and what seemed to be respect. He faced the boy completely, circling him once more. "How do you do it? You have no eyes. You are no shinigami. So it must be some sort of tool they use. But what?"

"What are you talking about? Ryuzaki are you sure this man is mentally stable?" L shrugged as he watched the other Whammy member talk to the air. Light only looked shocked and slightly angry at the fact B could see Ryuk.

"So are you going to tell me, shinigami? I can see you. I have eyes. Quite odd, no? I have no shinigami after all. Yet still, the eyes curse me..." Ryuk was stunned, this mental case could actually see him? Geez, Light was screwed.

"Death Note." Light hissed under his breath as B took up the same position L used.

"It's at your home I presume? Somewhere in your room? I know already, Yagami-san, that you are Kira. It's pointless to hide this fact any longer. I have the eyes after all. So the only question is where are you hiding it. Care to tell?" B didn't even give the teen a chance to defend himself before smirking psychotically. "Think about your answer carefully, as I tend to....torture my victims until I get my answer. And I don't intend on being stopped by some obsession."

"Said 'obsession' is going to stop you right now, Beyond. Now sit down and behave." B huffed, but listened anyway, smirking and the shocked looks being passed around, a devious glint appearing in the killer's eye before standing again and tapping L on the shoulder. L turned and rolled his eyes at the man. "Beyond-" He was quickly cut off by the younger's lips crashing onto his own, causing him to freeze at the action. L found he craved the touch, he had lacked and was so uncomfortable with normal human contact, but he still found himself craving the criminal mastermind's touch. Just as B started to pull away, L pounced, clinging to him and whimpering at the loss of contact. Everyone in the room was jaw dropped, and Light spoke up quickly with his confession as things started to heat up.

Several days later, Light was confined. B was resentenced to be watched over by the world's top three detectives, and quite enjoyed his punishments.

* * *

**A/N: Ironically, B.B. are my initials. I adore B, he is awesome. Also reposting this because it had typos.**


End file.
